dayeimbefandomcom-20200213-history
Otyugh Battle
Captain Rasayidh: Mages, hah! Those land lubbin', hoity toity cultists may know a thing or two about slinging spells, but what good is magic against an 18 cannon broadside? Captain Rasayidh: Windwitch! Fill our sails, and let us be gone from this blasted island! Sustafa the Air Mage: A moment, Captain! First mate Dubahmed tells me the men cut down a few initiates as they tried to escape with a strange chest. Here it is. Allow me to inspect it. Captain Rasayidh: Aye, let us have a glimpse at some of our loot, lads! Captain Rasayidh: Well?! What is it, Windwitch, I can't hear you! Firstmate Dubahmed: 'ey Captain, I think he said "egg of koo-thoo-loo" or somethin'. What's that? - Nevvur The Ocean has always been a fickle thing. The second you think that you have seen everything it has to offer is the same second in which it surprises you with something new and unexpected. Long ago a great city known now only as Nautilus sat on the coast of the great nation on which we now walk. One day great waves began to come from the sea and caused cracks to form in the rock on which the city sat. The citizens were not afraid, they had seen everything the sea could do and quickly found this to be a normal occurrence. However, with time the cracks widened and one day without warning the city sunk into the sea. Only a single man survived that day and only made it to the nearest town yelling discoherently before he collapsed to the ground and died of exhaustion. Many years have passed since that day and now many people believe that this city does not exist and is but a legend to scare children. However, they are wrong and soon the entire land will once again witness the horrors of the drowned city. A pair of pirate ships fighting each other along that same coast began to hear a sound like a rushing wave. However, when they looked out to sea saw no such thing. In fact it seemed as though the water was strangely calm. Suddenly all around them whirlpools began to form and the water flowed downward into the depths. The ships fought against the pull of the whirlpools but soon found it impossible. The ships went under along with their crews. The captain of the two ships were old rivals who had once sailed under another captains banner. Upon his death the two had left the ship to become the two most legendary pirates the world had ever seen. Soon enough the two captains woke to find themselves laying in a ruined town surrounded by the wreckage of their ships. Looking around they saw their dead crew ut surprisingly found no water above or around them other then that which soaked the ground they stood on. It was as if the sea had never existed in this place. They pulled their swords as they heard a loud sloshing sound around the corner of a building. From behind it emerged a great beast of the sea. A strange creature which waled on two clawed legs and had 4 tentacles emanating from its sides. Perhaps the most horrifying thing about this monster was that it's eyes did not rest above its great cavity of a mouth but on one of its tentacles. They looked at each other nodded and began to sprint toward the monster.... - Insightfulhedgehog Category:Event